Another Chance At Love
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: Its been three years since Johnny came to Hotel Transylvania and 'Zinged' with Mavis, and went on an adventure with her. Now they came back with a shocking story. A fellow vampiress, who happens to be around Dracula's age, protected Mavis from the sun on the way back to the hotel. What will happen? Will Dracula truly let go of his Zing or will his heart be lonely for all eternaty.


It has been three years since Mavis and Johnathan went off on their adventure together to see the world. They saw sights that Mavis only dreamed about. Also along the way, their love as Zings grew everyday. They were never lonely and enjoyed each others' company despite that they come from different worlds. But that never mattered to them.

On this day, after three long years exploring Mavis and Johnathan are coming back home to Hotel Transylvania. Right now it was sunrise and Mavis and Johnathan were walking through the haunted woods with their backpacks as the sun rose higher and higher.

Johnny: Mavis, maybe we should hide in the cave until sundown.

Mavis: No way. The hotel is not that far from here. Besides I miss my dad and the others.

Johnny: I know but the Summer Solstace is getting closer and I don't want you hurt that's all.

Mavis: Johnny. I'll be fine. Besides, the Solstace is tomorrow. So even if I do get burned today its not as intence as tomorrow's sun.

She was full of confidence and Johnny knew he couldn't change her mind. As they were walking the temperature grew hotter and hotter. They began to sweat a little.

Johnny: Hey Mavis?

Mavis: Yes Johnny?

Johnny: Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?

Mavis: Its not just you. I feel it too. It was suppose to be cloudy today. Why is it so hot?

She then looked up and saw the sun was shining and its rays were moving towords her. She was frozen in fear.

Johnny: Mavis run!

She tried to but tripped on a tree root and fell. She turned to the sun's path and screamed.

Johnny: Mavis!

He began to run to her when all of a sudden a bat flew from out of no where. Rushing through the trees hearing Mavis' scream. Johnny saw it when it grew closer.

Johnny: Drac?

The bat went in front of Mavis and red smoke formed around it when it cleared a humanoid woman figure wearing a cape and a blue and black dress took its place. She then opened up her cape and spreaded it out to create a shield to save Mavis from the sunlight. But in the process the woman was taking the heat for her creating an intence sunburn.

?: What are you doing out here in this time? Are you crazy? You are a vampiress. You should know what time of year it is.

Mavis: But I thought the Solstace is tomorrow.

?: Its... today...actually. Ow.

She turned her head to Johnny.

?: You need to get her out of here. Take my cloak and get her some where free of sunlight.

Mavis: What about you?

?: I've survived worse. Now go!

The woman took off her cape and put it over Mavis.

?: Go!

Johnny then grabbed Mavis in his arms and ran back to the the bigger shady trees and found the underground passage to the hotel. The entrance opened as the drawbridge was dropped. The sun wasn't as intence there but Johnny wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Inside a hotel lobby full of monsters Count Dracula was walking down a staircase to greet his guests as usual.

Dracula: Hello Mr. Big Foot. Morning Lake Monster.

Then he saw his friends Wayne and Wanda.

Dracula: Wayne! Wanda!

The two werewolves turned and saw him.

Wayne: Drac! What's up ol' buddy?

Dracula: Where are the kids?

Wanda: At the pool. They are big boys and girls now.

Dracula: Alright. At least no furnature is being torn apart.

Then a small earthquake hit and part of the lobby was filled with sand and out of the sand moutain came Murray the mummy.

Murray: Here comes the party!

He slid down the moutain towards Dracula.

Murray: Hey Drac. Long time no see.

Dracula face palmed himself.

Dracula: The sand! Murray always with the sand! But still good to see you.

Murray: The hotel is off the hook as usual.

Then a zombie belhop brought in two large packages. One opened up and out came Frankenstien's head. Dracula picked it up.

Dracula: Frank. Good to see you my friend.

The head began to talk.

Frank: What's up Drac? Are we late?

Dracula: No. You arrived right on time. Zombies!

Then the zombie belhops began to put together Frankenstien's and his wife Eunice's bodies. Once they finished Eunice walked over to Dracula.

Eunice: Frank! Did we mail ourselves too late to miss their homecoming?

Frank: Nope. Right on time.

Eunice: Good. I am not missing my niece's home coming. Ow! who poked me.

Then everyone saw the Invisible Man. Well they only saw his glasses.

Invisible Man: Sorry. But you are irrisistable.

Dracula: Yes Griffin. It is nice to _'see' _you.

Everyone laughed.

Griffin: Yeah...that never gets old. Where are the kids? Have you heard from them?

Dracula: Well they called last month saying that they are coming home and the other day they said they were in Europe. They should be here by tomorrow.

Wayne: You know Drac you should be in your room. You do know what today is don't you?

Dracula: I'll be fine Wayne. Don't worry. I just have to stay inside until the sun goes down.

Wanda: Oh dear. I just hope Mavis and Johnny are inside somewhere.

Then the spinning doors moved again and Johnny and Mavis came inside. Mavis still had the cape only she was wearing it around her neck.

Mavis: Johnny? Do I have sun burn anywhere?

She twirled around for him to check but he didn't find any.

Johnny: You're good. Oh look there they are.

Mavis: Holy rabies! Dad!

Dracula turned and saw his grown up daughter with her Zing Johnathan.

Dracula: Mavis!

She ran to him and they hugged each other while the rest of the friends greeted Johnathan.

Dracula: I missed you so much my Honey Gut. But I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. Do you know what day it is?

Mavis: Uh...Wednesday?

Dracula: Well yes but it is also the Summer Solstace. You know how dangerous this day is to our kind.

Mavis was shocked.

Mavis: I thought it was tomorrow. I'm sorry dad.

Dracula: It is ok Sweet Fangs. As long as you are safe.

Then he noticed her attire and lifted it.

Dracula: Mavis, where did you get this new cape? It its too big for you.

Mavis: No Dad I actually...

Then something in her head clicked.

Mavis: Holy rabies! I forgot. Dad we have to go back!

Dracula: Why? You just got here and it is too hot out.

Mavis: Dad you don't understand. I was so close to being barbequed by the sun when a fellow vampire saved me.

Dracula was startled by this. So was everyone else.

Dracula: Another vampire?

Mavis: Yes. She jumped in the way of the sun and took the hit for me. She even gave me her cape so I wouldn't get sunburned on the way to the hotel. Please dad we have to get her.

He thought about this for a long moment.

Dracula: Griffin! Get a herse ready. We have a fellow monster to save.

Frank: I'm coming too.

Wayne: Me too. Anyone that risks their life for Mavis is a ok in my book.

Murray: Mine too. Lets go.

Johnny: I'm coming too. Mavis has had enough sun for one day. I'm the only one besides her who know what she looks like.

Dracula: Alright lets go.

So then they went to the garage and got a herse and drove out of the hotel into the haunted woods.


End file.
